L'Arc en Ciel
center|650px L'Arc~en~Ciel *'Nombre:' **L'Arc~en~Ciel (Internacional) **ラルク アン シエル (Laruku an Shieru) (Japón) **'¿Por qué?:' L'Arc~en~Ciel significa arcoiris en francés *'Origen:' Osaka, Japón *'Número de integrantes:' 4 **'Número de ex integrantes:' 3 *'Debut:' 1991 *'Agencia:' **Ki/oon **Sony Music Japan Carrera '1991-1993' L'Arc~en~Ciel se formó en febrero de 1991 en la ciudad japonesa de Osaka. Tetsu quería formar una banda de rock y tomando la posición de bajista empezó con un guitarrista llamado Hiro. Fue entonces cuando visitando un club oyó tocar a Jersalem's Rod, la banda de un chico llamado Hyde y que a pesar de ser el guitarrista esa noche estaba supliendo a su vocal enfermo. Tetsu en cuanto le escuchó cantar supo que le quería en su banda. En un principio éste se negó, argumentando que era guitarrista y no cantante y que "ser vocalista es la posición más aburrida en una banda", pero tras varios intentos del bajista y líder acabó aceptando unirse a L'Arc~en~Ciel. Junto a él también se unió Pero, el baterista de su anterior grupo. Con esta formación y Hiro como principal compositor comienzan a abrirse camino en la industria musical. En mayo de ese mismo año hicieron su primer concierto, Nanba Rockets, el cual interpretaron 9 temas, y se hicieron muy populares en su ciudad natal actuando regularmente. En 1992, lanzan su demo tape, el cual contiene 2 canciones, del cual en marzo, Sacan un video especial totalmente gratuito, donde interpretan su tema "Claustrophobia" y temas de su demo tape. En el verano, Hiro decidió abandonar el grupo debido a ciertas difecencias. Para suplirle, Tetsu llamó a su amigo de la infancia, ken, quien dejó sus estudios de arquitectura en Nagoya para unirse a la banda. Sacan su primer trabajo como indies en noviembre bajo el título de Flood of tears. Pero otro obstáculo más se interponía y otro de los miembros, Pero, dejaba el grupo tras un concierto en el Osaka Music Hall. Es cuando la banda se traslada a la capital de Tokio para continuar creciendo y Tetsu llama a Sakura, un baterista que había tocado en varias bandas. En enero, éste decide unirse. En 1993 comienzan a grabar su primer álbum DUNE junto a la discográfica Danger Crue Records, el cual agota su primera edición limitada a 10.000 copias y les lleva directamente a la primera posición del ranking de indies Oricon. A finales del mismo mes se relanza en una edición regular. Este álbum les da pie para realizar sus primeras giras: Close by Dune y FEEL OF DUNE, cautivando a miles de fans con un original sonido rock y llamando la atención de grandes discográficas. Participan en el ómnibus "the monsters of shock age" con su tema "Yokan". Lanzan un VHS llamado "Touch Of DUNE" en octubre, donde se encuentran los Pvs de las canciones "DUNE" "Floods Of Tears" "As If In A Dream". '1993-1997' Sólo un año después de su debut, es la compañía discográfica Sony Music Japan la que decide apostar por ellos y dan con ella su primer paso como banda mayor, lanzando su segundo álbum Tierra. Este trabajo contiene la canción Blurry Eyes, escogida para el anime DNA². Es a partir de este momento cuando el grupo no deja de crecer; single tras single sus ventas se hacían mayores, Sacan su PV de Nemuri ni Yosete, Y Kaze no Yukue. También, les da posibilidad de abrir su tour "sense of time", en ese año, en navidad, presentan en un programa llamado "NOSTALGIA no Yokan" donde graban un pv de "Withe feathers", Que también muestra una versión instrumental de Ushinawareta nagame y que incluso tocan uno de sus temas indies, Empezando 1995, el 24 de enero, Su concierto "winter 95" dedicado a solo el club de fans, Tocan temas del álbum Dune y Tierra, de igual forma temas Viejos, como No Truth y I'm in Pain, Lanzan su siguiente single Vivid Colors C/W Brilliant Years Seguido de Natsu no yuu-utsu to say good-bye, heavenly se edita como tercer álbum y da lugar a numerosas giras nacionales cada vez mayores, de ese álbum, salen los pvs de Vivid Colors, Brilliant Years y el Pv de su single Blurry eyes, En el tour The Other Side Of Heavenly, tienen una formación, donde Hyde es guitarrista, Ken Baterista, Sakura Bajista, y Tetsu Vocal, e interpretan el cover del grupo tokio llamado Love You Only (donde se hacen llamar "Kioto"). El boom lo dan con su cuarto trabajo de estudio, True, que superó el millón y medio de copias en poco tiempo. Se presenta por primera vez D'Ark~en~Ciel con la formación ya mencionada ("Kioto") Pero a pesar de ello, el 1997 poco después de terminar la gira promocional de True, en febrero, Sakura se ve envuelto en problemas policiales y meses después declara su salida de la banda para un mejor futuro de ésta. La carrera de L'Arc~en~Ciel se vio un poco dañada, parando alrededor de seis meses su actividad y viajando al extranjero para evitar la presión mediática a la que les sometieron. El que sería su siguiente single, the Fourth Avenue Cafe, fue cancelado, pero se utilizó como ending en la emisión del famoso anime Rurouni Kenshin. '1997-2000' Tras meses sin noticias, reaparecen en octubre de 1997 con el single Niji (que significa "arco iris" en japonés), y con un nuevo baterista, Yukihiro, que colabora con ellos en este lanzamiento para más tarde ser presentado como miembro oficial de la banda. A finales año, L'Arc~en~Ciel da su primer concierto en el Tokyo Dome, el mayor y más prestigioso de los auditorios en Japón, llamado Reincarnation vendiendo las 56.000 entradas en tan sólo 4 minutos y batiendo el récord en ventas del hall. A principios de 1998 lanzan su single winter fall con el que alcanzan por primera vez en su carrera el número #1 en el ranking Oricon. Este single se incluye junto al éxito Niji en su quinto álbum HEART, que vende un millón de copias sólo la primera semana. Sin descanso, el grupo pone en venta un nuevo sencillo, DIVE TO BLUE, que es el punto de partida para otros muchos singles de gran éxito a lo largo de este año y el siguiente, destacando entre ellos HONEY (primer single en superar el millón de ventas) o Driver's High (opening del anime GTO). Debido a la gran acogida de todos esos trabajos, el 1 de julio de 1999 salen a la venta dos nuevos álbumes a la vez: ark y ray, que venden más de 2 millones de copias cada uno. Estos se lanzaron simultáneamente en 7 países de Asia (Taiwán, Hong Kong, Tailandia, Malasia, Singapur, Filipinas y Japón) y ambos ocuparon las primeras posiciones del ranking en su semana de lanzamiento, sentando otro récord. Ese mismo verano, L'Arc~en~Ciel pone en marcha el GRAND CROSS TOUR 1999, una serie de espectaculares conciertos que en sus últimas dos presentaciones acogió a más de 250.000 personas al aire libre en la bahía de Tokio; totalizando más de 650.000 personas en la gira con más espectadores hasta la fecha de la banda. '2000-2010' El nuevo milenio supone para esta banda más triunfos, ya que no dejan de lanzar nuevos trabajos al mercado. Cuatro singles dan forma a su álbum REAL y Yukihiro realiza remixes de algunas de sus canciones para editar el cd ectomorphed works. A finales de este año empiezan su gira CLUB CIRCUIT 2000 REALIVE (sólo 10 actuaciones por live houses) y en noviembre dan comienzo al TOUR 2000 REAL, donde recorren los domos de las principales ciudades del país (Nagoya, Osaka y Fukuoka) para terminar los días 2, 3, 5 y 6 de diciembre en el Tokyo Dome. Una de las Canciones del álbum REAL llamada Finale salió como créditos finales en la película Ringu 0: Bāsudei. El 2001 se presenta tranquilo, sólo con el lanzamiento de un nuevo single, Spirit dreams inside -another dream- (canción incluida en el soundtrack de la película Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within). Tras éste, la banda decide tomarse un descanso como tal e iniciar sus carreras en solitario, no dejando de lanzar a lo largo de los siguientes dos años cds recopilatorios. L'Arc-en-Ciel vuelve en el 2003, sorprendiendo a todos sus fans con siete espectaculares conciertos en Shibuya y con el anuncio de su nuevo álbum, SMILE, donde incluyen su single Hitomi no juunin y READY STEADY GO (opening de la serie Fullmetal Alchemist). Fue esta canción aparte de su ya avanzada fama la que hizo posible su primer concierto en Estados Unidos, el LIVE IN U.S.A, frente a más de 12.000 personas. En 2005 sale su décimo álbum de estudio, AWAKE, que aparte de contener los cuatro singles anteriormente lanzados, cuenta con LOST HEAVEN, canción que se muestra en la película Full Metal Alchemist: The Conqueror of Shamballa. La salida de este cd dio lugar a la gira AWAKE TOUR ese mismo verano, seguida del ASIALIVE 2005, con el que dieron por primera vez conciertos en otros países de Asia tales como China y Corea. Ese mismo verano realizan otro single más, Link, también incluido como opening en el soundtrack de la película de Full Metal Alchemist: The Conqueror of Shamballa. En 2006 L'Arc~en~Ciel estaba preparando la celebración de su 15 aniversario. Nuevas ediciones de sus dos discos más vendidos (ark y ray), así como la re-edición de sus primeros 15 singles (incluyendo el inédito the Fourth Avenue Cafe, topando la lista de ventas desde el puesto #12 al #27), un paquete de 5 dvds con conciertos nunca antes vistos (FIVE LIVE ARCHIVES) y el BOX SET OF THE 15TH ANNIVERSARY INFORMATION, una caja de edición limitada con contenido fotográfico, entrevistas, etc.; fueron los regalos materiales a sus fans, pero aún quedaba el mejor. Como conmemoración celebraron dos conciertos en el Tokyo Dome los días 25 y 26 de noviembre, bajo el nombre 15th L'Anniversary Live, acogiendo a 109.625 personas y vendiendo las entradas en 2 minutos. A principios de 2007 se anuncia que una nueva canción, SHINE, será el opening del anime Seirei no Moribito y poco después se desvela la salida de un nuevo single, SEVENTH HEAVEN, el primero después de 2 años y 5 meses de hiatus. L'Arc~en~Ciel regresa con más fuerza que nunca anunciando 5 meses de actividad continua con los lanzamientos de 3 singles más ( MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM, DAYBREAK'S BELL y Hurry Xmas), que junto con Link y el ya nombrado SEVENTH HEAVEN formarían el nuevo álbum KISS. Durante esos meses, el verano de 2007, el grupo se embarca en un hall tour de más de 35 conciertos que les llevará por todo Japón, como no hacían desde el año 1998. En mitad de la gira participan en el festival coreano INCHEON PENTAPORTROCK, siendo el primer grupo japonés en conseguir ser cabeza de cartel. Esta gira cuenta además con la curiosidad de celebrarse meses antes de la salida del álbum pero tocando todas las canciones de éste. Para continuar con la promoción de KISS el grupo vuelve a los escenarios, durante el arena tour THEATER OF KISS entre diciembre de 2007 y febrero de 2008. El 31 de enero de 2018 se anuncia oficialmente en su web que el grupo planea otro tour más entre abril y mayo, bajo el nombre TOUR 2008 L' 7 ~Trans ASIA via PARIS~, con el que volverán a visitar China y asistirán por primera vez a Taiwán y a Francia, siendo este último su primer concierto en Europa. Un nuevo single, DRINK IT DOWN, salió a la venta en abril y con motivo, probablemente, de su concierto en Europa, el grupo abre su MySpace oficial el día 12 del mismo mes. En 2008 a finales de agosto la banda lanzó su primer single doble a-side, NEXUS 4 / SHINE y el dvd de la gira TOUR 2007-2008 THEATER OF KISS. El 25 de febrero del 2009 salió a la venta el Chronicles 4 y posteriormente el 20 de mayo del mismo año fue lanzado el DVD de LIVE IN PARIS solamente para Japón y luego se anunció que este DVD sería lanzado en varias ciudades de Europa. La banda anunció, al finalizar su gira L'7, que no realizarán conciertos hasta 2011. El 20 de mayo de 2009, L'Arc-en-Ciel lanzó el DVD de su concierto en vivo en París, Live in Paris. Hyde y K.A.Z formaron el grupo de hard rock VAMPS y lanzaron su auto-titulado primer álbum, VAMPS, el 10 de junio , de 2009. El 1 de diciembre de 2009, L'Arc~en~Ciel anunció el lanzamiento de un nuevo single, "Bless", el 27 de enero de 2010. Fue utilizado como tema para la difusión de la NHK de los Juegos Olímpicos de Vancouver 2010. Además, Tetsu anunció que cambió su nombre artístico a "Tetsuya" y publicó su primer libro de artista, que ocupó el número seis en los Talent Book Charts. El 10 de marzo, L'Arc-en-Ciel lanzó su álbum de compilación titulado Quadrinity: Member's Best Selections que se recoge en cuatro CD con 7 pistas por miembro de la banda, elegido y re-masterizado por cada uno de ellos. '2011-2013' El 1 de enero de 2011, L'Arc-en-Ciel celebra su 20º aniversario y el Año Nuevo con el show de medianoche "L'A Happy New Year!" en el Makuhari Messe International Convention Complex. El 16 de febrero de 2011, lanzaron sus siguientes álbumes de compilación llamado Twenity, que consta de tres partes, Twenity 1991-1996, Twenity 1997-1999, y Twenity 2000-2010, seguido por una caja, Twenity Box, el 9 de marzo de 2011. Estos incluyen las canciones desde sus comienzos hasta la actualidad. Se anunció que L'Arc~en~Ciel proporcionará el tema musical de la película de Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos, titulado "Good Luck My Way", su cuarta contribución de la franquicia, pero antes de Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood . A fin de celebrar sus 20 años juntos, L'Arc-en-Ciel realizó su "20th L'Anniversary Concert" en el estadio Ajinomoto en Tokio los días 28 a 29 de mayo de 2011, con cada día dedicado a la mitad de su carrera. Aunque el concierto fue planeado antes del gran terremoto del Este de Japón, todas las ganancias del concierto fueron donadas a los esfuerzos de socorro. Al final del concierto, se anunció que habría una "L'Anniversary Japan tour" en 2011, así como una gira mundial en 2012. El 10 de septiembre, el segundo single del 20º aniversario se anunció, titulado "XXX" (kiss kiss kiss), que se estrena el 12 de octubre. El tercer single del 20º Aniversario, titulado "CHASE" el cual será tema musical de la película del anime Wild 7. Salió a la venta el 21 de diciembre de 2011. El 8 de febrero de 2012 lanzan un nuevo álbum titulado "Butterfly" con cuatro temas nuevos, junto con otro álbum más de su alter ego P'unk~en~Ciel, el primero de esta formación, llamado "P'unk is not Dead", que recopila todos los temas lanzados por ellos. A partir de entonces, dan comienzo a su tour mundial, 20th L'Anniversary L'Arc~en~Ciel WORLD TOUR 2012, empezando por Hong Kong el 3 de marzo, y pasando por Bangkok, Shanghai, Taipei, Nueva York, Londres, París, Singapur, Jakarta, Seul, Yokohama, Osaka, Tokyo y Honolulu, dejando en estas ciudades momentos remarcables, como ser el primer grupo asiático que encabeza el cartel del Madison Square Garden en Nueva York o el anuncio del día oficial de L'Arc~en~Ciel en Honolulu establecido el día 31 de mayo, día en que se celebró su concierto en dicha ciudad. '2014-2015' El 21 y 22 de marzo de 2014, la banda tocó un concierto de dos días en el iconico Estadio Nacional de Tokyo, además fueron seleccionados por la municipalidad de la ciudad para despedir el escenario antes de su rediseño para inaugurar los Juegos Olimpicos 2020, dando así su última presentación en este escenario, se anunció también el lanzamiento de su nuevo sencillo "EVERLASTING". En junio de 2015, la banda anunció un concierto de dos días el 21 y 22 de septiembre bajo el nombre de L'ArCasino, celebrado en la isla artificial Yumeshima, fue un especial al aire libre en Osaka ciudad natal de la banda. El evento finalizó con un increíble despliegue de fuegos artificiales que fueron recibidos con la iluminación del puente que comunicaba la isla bajo un espectáculo de luces con colores del arcoiris para homenajear a la banda. Como lo hicieron con las anteriores presentaciones en vivo en Tokyo, También dieron anuncio de un nuevo single para Navidad "Wings Flap". 2016: L'25 Anniversary Este año marca el inicio del 25 aniversario de la banda, en septiembre 2016 la banda anunció como parte de la celebración una colaboración con SONY y del lanzamiento del videojuego RESIDENT EVIL 7, un single titulado 「Don't be Afraid -Biohazard® × L'Arc～en～Ciel on PlayStation®VR-」con el particular que será el primer vídeo musical que incluirá el nuevo formato 360° con la tecnología VR, esto fue anunciado en la conferencia por el TOKYO GAME SHOW 2016: "¡La nueva canción de L’Arc~en~Ciel “Don't be Afraid” ha sido completada!, El proyecto de colaboración entre L’Arc~en~Ciel, que celebra el 25º aniversario de su formación, y la saga de videojuegos “Resident Evil (Biohazard para Japón)”, que celebra su 20º aniversario, se ha hecho realidad. ¿Se convertirán L’Arc~en~Ciel en zombis? La recientemente escrita nueva canción de L’Arc~en~Ciel, “Don't be Afraid”, será la primera en el mundo que tenga un video musical creado totalmente con la tecnología de digitalización de 360º, y estará disponible para las gafas de realidad virtual “PlayStation®VR”. Integrantes center|500px De izq. a der.: *HYDE (Vocalista) *Tetsuya (Bajista) *Ken (Guitarrista) *Yukihiro (Baterista) Ex-Integrantes *HIRO (1991 - 1992) *PERO (1991 - 1992) *Sakura (1992 - 1997) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Best Álbum' 'Remix Álbum' 'Single' Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *MySpace Oficial *Perfil Sony Music Japan *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería L'Arc~en~Ciel-1.png L'Arc~en~Ciel-2.jpg L'Arc~en~Ciel-3.jpg L'Arc~en~Ciel-4.jpg L'Arc~en~Ciel-5.jpg L'Arc~en~Ciel-6.jpg L'Arc~en~Ciel-7.jpg L'Arc~en~Ciel-8.jpg Categoría:Ki/oon Music Categoría:Sony Music Japan Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBanda